Cachorro humano
by okashira janet
Summary: Sesshomaru visita a Rin en su aldea año tras año hasta que un día descubre que las primaveras no pasan en vano sobre una niña humana. SesshoRin. Oneshot.
**Cachorro humano**

 **Por: Okashira Janet**

Ya saben Inuyasha y todos sus maravillosos personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, maestra.

 _Sesshomaru visita a Rin en su aldea año tras año hasta que un día descubre que las primaveras no pasan en vano sobre una niña humana. SesshoRin_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde que la había dejado en una aldea con los humanos Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta que su vida había regresado a una calma que ni siquiera recordaba, de hecho no era solo tranquilidad lo que se respiraba alrededor, también había una clase de sosiego que le hacía pensar y actuar con mayor soltura.

—Amo bonito, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? —Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras lo cierto es que Jaken se había vuelto más comunicativo desde que Rin había empezado a viajar con ellos y se le había quedado el mal hábito—. ¿Vamos a las montañas del este? —Además era inevitable darse cuenta que su verde subordinado estaba triste sin la niña, un comportamiento que Sesshomaru si bien no reprobaba le producía bastante curiosidad.

—Silencio Jaken. —Desde que Rin se había unido a su grupo Sesshomaru había descubierto ciertas cosas sobre sí mismo que simplemente no habían estado ahí antes, una de las más sorprendentes es que ciertamente Inuyasha ya no le causaba tanta repulsión… haciendo énfasis en _tanta._

También era cierto que podía pasar al lado de los humanos sin matarlos por la simple osadía de existir e incluso era más tolerante con los youkais aunque estuvieran equivocados o lo fastidiaran. La razón —lo admitía— no había sido otra más que no quería derramar sangre enfrente de Rin si podía evitarlo.

Aquella niña humana era una caja de particularidades que lo tenía francamente entretenido, un día chillaba por flores, otro entonaba las habilidades de su Amo y al instante siguiente andaba por ahí entre sus enemigos sin recibir un rasguño. Sesshomaru no podía negar que era una existencia particularmente preciada para su persona, lo había descubierto en aquel incidente con el inframundo donde no había podido revivirla y había tenido que depender de los poderes de su madre para traerla de vuelta a la vida.

Rin era humana, un cachorro aún más indefenso que sus congéneres adultos, ya en aquel entonces había pensado que mantenerla con él era mala idea y ante la innegable verdad de perderla había deseado dejarla en una aldea humana desde el primer instante en que la había revivido.

La había revivido y dejado que vagara a su lado por un asunto de honor, estando débil y herido aquella chiquilla humana había intentado socorrerlo —por muy pobres que fueran sus intentos— y Lord Sesshomaru sabía cuidar bien de quien le ofrecía lealtad, no por nada había mantenido a Jaken por tantos años a su lado pese a su inutilidad.

Después de que los días pasaran sin que se deshiciera de ella Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que lo embargaba un sentimiento de curiosidad por tan indefensa criatura, un ser tan entregado e ingenuo que parecía que su mundo giraba solo en torno de su amo. Curiosidad y un poco de autosatisfacción, no estaba muy seguro, pero al final había terminado cuidando de su propio cachorro humano, sin importarle para nada los muchos comentarios, maliciosos o no, que se hacían acerca de su persona por tal situación.

Había quien decía que estaba esperando que madurara para poder comerla, como si se tratara de una fruta y a ser sincero en aquel entonces Sesshomaru solo había pensado en el lado culinario de esa afirmación.

Sandeces.

Rin, ciertamente, podía tener un aspecto apetitoso, con esos ojos marrones como chocolate y las mejillas que se le pintaban rojas por el ejercicio y la reconocían como una niña sana y vigorosa, pero Sesshomaru nunca había comido humanos, estaba casi seguro de que tendrían mal sabor y además comer algo que respiraba, hablaba y se podía entender con su persona le daba un poco de repugnancia.

No, no la había cuidado por prepararse a sí mismo un buen bocado (aunque algo le decía que Rin se hubiera entregado al sacrificio sin vacilar si hubiese sido su destino), tampoco era porque se sintiera solo como se burlaban algunos youkais y mucho menos quería comprobar la paternidad como le había cuestionado confuso Inuyasha —era tan estúpido ese hermano suyo.

La había cuidado porque sí y porque nada podía cuestionársele al gran Sesshomaru, fuera en materia de acompañantes o en otras cuestiones, además, ¿por qué a nadie le parecía raro que se dejara acompañar de Jaken que a fines prácticos era igual de inútil para él que la cría humana?

Rin era, quizás, la única propiedad verdaderamente preciada para Sesshomaru, Jaken tenía un —bastante honroso— segundo lugar y tal vez después de eso estuvieran las piedras bajo sus pies e Inuyasha. De cualquier manera el grado de afectos de Sesshomaru y la manera en como medía sus sentimientos era lo suficiente frío para congelar un lago así que nadie esperaría que contestara la devoción y amor sin límites de Rin con un sentimiento acorde, si tuviera que decirlo diría que si algo le ocurriera a su pequeño cachorro se enfurecería lo bastante para perder piedad del todo en su corazón.

Lord Sesshomaru, después de todo, siempre había respondido con ira cuando algo sobrepasaba sus límites afectuosos.

—¿Vamos a ir a ver a la mocosa? —Aun cuando Jaken siempre lucía fastidiado Sesshomaru podía escuchar el golpeteo agitado de su corazón e incluso una vez se había divertido pensando que su sirviente en realidad era más leal a la niña que a su propio amo. No le parecía importante competir con Rin por el afecto de Jaken, de hecho se daba una idea vaga de que en realidad cualquiera prefería a su protegida antes que a él, suponía que era porque ella sonreía enseñando todos los dientes blancos en una adorable estampa y él solía fulminar a todos con una mirada de sus muy letales ojos dorados.

Lo único que no le gustaba mucho de ir a ver a Rin es que desde que la niña había cumplido diez años Inuyasha había empezado a burlarse de él, se trepaba en la copa de un árbol como un desagradable globo rojo, inflado e inmóvil, y desde ahí no paraba de mirarlos burlón.

—¿Otra vez traes regalos caros Sesshomaru?, no te hubieras molestado.

—No son para ti. —Le contestaba con firmeza y sin sentimiento, como a un bicho molesto, pero Inuyasha insistía como si no apreciara su vida.

—Tu niña ya es lo suficientemente bonita para que además le pongas joyas encima. —Sesshomaru, acostumbrado a ser el príncipe del Oeste, nunca le hubiera parecido que era suficiente lujo, pero solía dejar que Inuyasha se cansara de su monologo solitario—. Un día van a robártela por colgarle oro como si fuera una estatua andante y deja de regalarle ropa tan bonita, la destroza cuando va a jugar al bosque, no estás en tu castillo ¿sabes? —A Sesshomaru le tenía sin cuidado que destrozara la ropa y sabía que ella se ponía todos los anillos en las manos y luego los apostaba contra las canicas, cuando volvía a verla después de medio año la niña ya traía un kimono ceremonial tan roto como costal de comerciante ambulante y las pulseras ya no estaban redondas por estrellarlas contra todos lados cuando jugaba.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —Y aunque así de deslucida no parecía la protegida del gran Sesshomaru príncipe del Oeste lo cierto es que no le molestaba siempre y cuando corriera hacía él como si fuera lo más importante habido y por haber en el mundo.

—Rin. —En sus visitas, que solían durar un día o una tarde dependiendo de su humor él decía tres o cuatro frases mientras ella hablaba hasta por los codos, al final se despedía preguntándole si había sido buena niña.

—¡Si Sesshomaru-sama!... bueno… el otro día le pegue a Kohaku-kun por tirarme al lago, ¿eso cuenta? —Kohaku también solía asistir a esas visitas esporádicas, el niño era puro nerviosismo y aunque no hablaba en toda la reunión Sesshomaru le preguntaba al final si había mejorado sus habilidades.

—¡Si Sesshomaru-sama!

—Cuida a Rin. —Y todos sabían que aquello era una orden.

Los regalos de Rin eran kimonos, joyas, perfumes, cremas y costosos objetos femeninos que Rin se colgaba de cualquier modo encima y que luego perdía en el bosque o en trueques desventajosos con las niñas de la aldea. Los regalos de Kohaku eran dagas, espadas, objetos malditos y repele maldiciones que el niño usaba prudente y diligentemente. A veces Sesshomaru esperaba que su protegida tuviera un poco del sentido común del muchacho.

Jaken solía tener largas divagaciones al respecto: "Esa mocosa, no cuida como se debe de los regalos del Amo, ¡tiene todos los kimonos hechos una lástima!, ¡y como se le ocurre cambiar ese costoso diamante por un libro de cuentos!, Kohaku por lo menos tiene más sentido del deber, se comporta como merece, ¡hay mucha diferencia entre géneros con los humanos!... aunque Kohaku también es mayor que Rin, creo que para su edad él ya es un adolescente, casi un adulto, ella todavía es una mocosa" De algún modo Jaken siempre encontraba la manera de disculpar a Rin frente a sus ojos cuando era claro desde el inicio que Sesshomaru no precisaba de tal servicio.

Si le daba cosas caras a Rin no le importaba lo más mínimo si las cuidaba con esmero o si por el contrario les daba vuelo sobre el barranco, desde el principio Sesshomaru siempre había sabido que no lograría cambiar el espíritu de una niña que lo seguía descalza por el bosque y quizás había sido él quien la había criado libre como el viento en lugar de enseñarle cuál era su verdadero lugar como protegida del Lord del Oeste.

Cuando Rin cumplió once años Sesshomaru le llevó, entre sus múltiples regalos, un par de aretes de oro largos y tintineantes, Rin se los puso enseguida y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro frente a él mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta con una mano.

—¿Cómo se me ve Sesshomaru-sama? —Por un instante Sesshomaru tuvo la firme intención de quitarle las alhajas, fue un momento absurdo, con aquellos pendientes las orejas de Rin resaltaban como dulces corales y su cabello negro brillaba como la más oscura noche.

—He dicho que dejes de traerle tonterías. —Inuyasha se quejó desde su árbol habitual—. El otro día un señor feudal intentó cambiármela por dos sacos de arroz y eso que ni siquiera traía los collares que le regalaste encima. —Para Sesshomaru ya era bastante ofensa que le ofrecieran solo dos sacos de arroz por Rin, pero además de eso no entendía para que podía querer una chiquilla como esa un señor feudal.

—Si no puedes cuidar siquiera de un simple cachorro humano… —Sesshomaru empezó con acidez, pero Rin lo interrumpió soltándose el cabello y desapareciendo los aretes bajo su abundante melena.

—¡Pero Kohaku-kun si me cuida!, ¿verdad Kohaku? —El muchachito asintió nervioso—. De los monstruos que quieren comerme y de la gente que quiere robarme y…

—Feh, niña malagradecida. —Inuyasha gruñó, pero luego giró nuevamente hacía su hermano—. De todas formas si sigues regalándole tonterías voy a empezar a venderlas que ya no caben en la casa. —Sesshomaru se guardó de decirle que cuanto más rápido se deshiciera de esos aretes sería mejor.

… **..**

A los doce años Sesshomaru se encontró que solo Rin había ido a su encuentro —Inuyasha estaba, burlón, en su puesto, pero él no contaba.

—Sesshomaru-sama… —En todo el tiempo que había ido a visitarla nunca la había notado tan decaída como en esa ocasión, al instante desvió la mirada hacía su hermano, como si tuviera que rendirle cuentas de su estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué maneras son esas de recibir al Amo bonito? —Jaken se quejó ruidosamente saltando de una pata a otra.

—Es que… —Rin sacó ligeramente el labio inferior, Sesshomaru nunca la había visto hacer ese gesto y no sabía lo que significaba—. Kohaku-kun tiene novia.

—Se la ha pasado gimoteando desde entonces. —Inuyasha aclaró con malas pulgas, Sesshomaru, sin entender, la observó fijamente.

—¿Estas triste porque ese chiquillo tiene mujer ahora? —Jaken le pego un bastonazo en la cabeza sin que la niña diera muestras de sentirlo—. Niña caprichosa.

—Todas las mujeres son iguales. —Inuyasha se quejó cruzándose de brazos—. Quieren que les prestes atención solo a ellas.

—Pe-pero… —Rin parpadeó rápidamente, Sesshomaru sintió que un tenue olor a sal trataba de colarse fuera sin éxito—. Yo creí…

—Rin. —Sesshomaru le puso una mano sobre la cabeza—. No me gustan los débiles.

—Hum… —La niña dio dos largos suspiros y luego se quedó quieta, como aguantando el aire para no volver a gimotear. A ser sincero Sesshomaru también estaba ligeramente sorprendido, había pensado que Kohaku sería un buen compañero para Rin, ciertamente seguía siendo un simple humano y no tenía nada de elegancia, pero era bueno con las armas, tenía una fuerza de consideración para su raza y por lo que había podido apreciar adoraba a la niña, la presente situación lo tenía desconcertado.

—¿Y que querías?, —Jaken dio con el bastón en el suelo mirando ceñudo a Rin—. Kohaku es un hombre, tu solo eres una niña, ¿crees que iba a llamarle la atención una niña? —Antes de que su sirviente lo dijera a Sesshomaru nunca le hubiera parecido que cinco años fueran una gran diferencia, pero al parecer en el mundo humano si lo era.

—No.

—Entonces deja de llorar. —Jaken la aleccionó ante la sorpresa de Sesshomaru para quien todo aquello era un asunto nuevo—. Los corazones humanos no se rompen por demasiado tiempo de todas formas, son tan volubles los ridículos humanos… —El demonio sapo empezó a hablar entre dientes y en voz baja.

—Rin. —Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos observando a la niña que oía el sermón de Jaken sin pestañear siquiera.

—¿Si Amo?

—¿Es tu deseo tener a ese humano? —Para Sesshomaru las cosas eran simples y aunque Kohaku hubiera sido un cachorro del que había cuidado en el pasado podía doblegar incluso su voluntad si era por algo que Rin pedía, después de todo nunca, en toda su vida, le había pedido algo para sí misma.

—Yo solo quiero que vuelva a jugar conmigo. —Rin volvió a sacar el labio inferior, Sesshomaru entendió que aquel era un puchero humano—. Ahora ya no me hace caso y me manda a jugar sola.

—No te adelantes. —Por primera vez Inuyasha saltó de su árbol y cayó a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban—. Es una niña. —Con el ceño fruncido fulminó a Sesshomaru con la mirada—. No le metas ideas ni la vuelvas caprichosa. —Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo giró a ver, volver a Rin caprichosa era algo que nadie podría hacer ni en esa ni en otra vida—. Es normal que los humanos se vuelvan idiotas cuando se enamoran y por si te interesa no creo que Kohaku este enamorado de esa muchacha por mucho tiempo. —Inuyasha se acercó hasta Rin y le apretó la nariz, la niña empezó a gimotear intentando zafarse, Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero arqueó una ceja—. Deja que los niños sean niños el mayor tiempo posible.

… **..**

A los trece años Sesshomaru le llevó a Rin unos kimonos que habían confeccionado en hilos de oro y plata y una peineta tan fina que lanzaba destellos con el sol, pero nada de eso le mereció al príncipe demonio mayor importancia cuando al llegar junto a su protegida se dio cuenta que se encontraba herida.

—Rin. —Con solo decir su nombre la niña supo que tenía que ir hasta él, estaba pálida y aunque intentó sonreírle se veía larguirucha y tenía ojeras—. ¿Quién te ha lastimado? —Por el grado de sangre Sesshomaru sabía que la herida no era pequeña, esto no se trataba de cortarse sin querer un dedo o caerse y rasparse las rodillas.

—Nadie me ha herido. —Rin contestó poniéndose roja, Sesshomaru jamás había visto tal comportamiento en ella.

—No mientas. —Y que recordara nunca le había mentido de aquella manera tan desfachatada, ¡como si alguien pudiera evadir su olfato!—. Hueles a sangre.

—Ah… —Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y chocó sus dedos de manera nerviosa, tan avergonzada que Sesshomaru creyó sentir su inquietud en carne propia.

—No está herida. —Inuyasha se paseó a su alrededor triunfal, como si supiera algo que él no y no estuviera dispuesto a soltar prenda.

—Huele a sangre. —Sesshomaru recalcó lo obvio—. _Su_ sangre.

—Es normal en los humanos. —Inuyasha se miró con desinterés las garras—. Les pasa a las mujeres humanas una vez al mes.

—Sandeces. —Que algo tan fuera de lógica como aquello sucediera no tenía ningún sentido, Sesshomaru nunca había tenido noción de que algo así les sucediera a las youkai hembras.

—Es cierto. —Inuyasha se río, muy a pesar de que Rin parecía querer evaporarse de ahí—. Puedes inspeccionarla de arriba abajo y no encontraras ninguna herida.

—¿Entonces de dónde sangra? —Sesshomaru empezaba a cansarse de su hermano y si seguía en su plan de sabiondillo iba a darle con su látigo de luz en un lugar que no le gustaría nada.

—Mmm. —Por primera vez Inuyasha pareció titubear, le lanzó una mirada a Rin quien negó con la cabeza poniéndose roja y luego volvió a su hermano—. ¡Que te importa!, el caso es que sangran porque su cuerpo está listo para tener bebes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre con los cachorros? —Aunque hablo fríamente Sesshomaru se encontraba ante un enigma.

—¡Yo que sé! —Y evidentemente confiar en Inuyasha había sido una de esas cosas estúpidas que solo se podía hacer en un lapso nervioso.

—Entonces Rin… —Jaken abrió mucho los ojos, casi como pelotas en su cara—. ¿Está lista para tener cachorros?, ¡pero si solo es una mocosa! —Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacía su protegida, larguirucha como un junco, pálida, caderas estrechas y pecho completamente infantil.

—Rin. —Aun avergonzada la niña giró sus ojos avellana hacía él—. Te prohíbo tener cachorros.

—¡Si Sesshomaru-sama!

—¡No puedes prohibirle eso!, —Inuyasha estalló—, ¡siempre haces lo que quieres y tratas a los demás como si fueran tuyos!, ¡aún recuerdo cuando era niño y me prohibiste tomar agua solo porque se te antojo!, ¡casi me muero deshidratado! —Sesshomaru pasó de decirle que en aquel entonces el agua del pozo estaba envenenada y también pasó de hacerle ver que fuera de lo que considerara su propio cuerpo él no veía a Rin anatómicamente capaz de llevar cachorros al mundo y Lord Sesshomaru príncipe del Oeste no iba a perder su más preciada posesión solo porque su cuerpo le daba la gana tener descendencia.

… **..**

A los catorce años Rin estaba sentada sobre un tronco y Kohaku se mantenía a su lado, aquel que había sido un niño flacucho y pecoso que lo seguía ahora se había convertido en un hombre, tenía los brazos fornidos, la mirada resuelta y los rasgos endurecidos, pero aun así Sesshomaru detectó una luz suave en sus ojos, la clase de luz que distinguía a un humano amable.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —Rin corrió hacía él como siempre lo hacía, su kimono no lucía muy cuidado, como siempre, pero en cambio la peineta que le había regalado el año anterior lucia brillante en su espesa cabellera.

—¡Mocosa!—Jaken abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Te estiraste! —Rin soltó una risita y dio una vuelta entera para que el demonio verde la admirara.

—¡Soy dos veces más alta que usted Jaken-sama!

—¡Pero dos veces más tonta! —Mientras sus subordinados peleaban Sesshomaru observó a su protegida, su melena seguía igual de indómita y brillante que siempre, pero había ciertos rasgos que habían cambiado bastante, las caderas se le habían vuelto redondas y los senos empezaban a crecerle.

De reojo Sesshomaru giró a ver a Kohaku que celebrara su visita con las maneras suaves que siempre le habían sido habituales.

—Rin. —La llamó y ella corrió a ponerse enfrente, como un soldado frente a su coronel.

—¡Si Sesshomaru-sama! —Aunque sus ojos chocolate seguían siendo luminosos y curiosos como cuando la había salvado de la muerte ahora sus pestañas negras y largas le daban un aire que no había tenido en el pasado.

—Estas contenta hoy. —Solo recalco lo obvio.

—Kohaku-kun ha dejado a su novia. —Rin le susurró como si le estuviera contando un secreto y el muchacho enrojeció furiosamente.

—¿Eso te complace? —Sesshomaru preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

—Su cuarta novia. —Rin soltó una risita—. Apostamos a que duraba menos de un mes y yo gane. —Suponía que el tiempo en el que se sentía triste porque ya no jugaba con ella era cosa del pasado.

—No siempre me distraigo con frivolidades por el estilo Sesshomaru-sama. —El muchacho hizo oír su voz, era una voz ronca, de hombre—. También me he vuelto un buen exterminador.

—Hum. —No es que tuviera mucho que decir al respecto y tampoco es como si Kohaku estuviera esperando halagos de su parte.

Los muchachos bromearon por largo rato a Jaken, recibieron sus regalos con emotivos agradecimientos y se fueron cuando Sesshomaru les dijo que debía hablar con Inuyasha que hasta ese momento se había mantenido lánguido sobre la rama de un árbol, como un gato perezoso.

—Feh, ¿qué quieres conmigo? —Podía ser que fingiera desagrado o desinterés, pero hacía mucho tiempo Sesshomaru había aprendido a leer que las orejas en posición de alerta significaban atención.

—Rin está creciendo.

—¡Oh!, ¿te has dado cuenta? —Inuyasha saltó al suelo con gracia, había una mueca burlona en su cara—. ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

—Desconozco el mundo humano. —Sesshomaru arqueó una elegante ceja—. Así que tendrás que elegirle una pareja tú.

—¿Qué? —Por un momento Inuyasha retrocedió con pinta de estar horrorizado o no haber escuchado bien.

—Pídele consejo a tu mujer, aunque tomando en cuenta que te eligió a ti no tiene buen gusto. —Sesshomaru lo miró de reojo sin interés—. Y no se te ocurra elegirle un hanyou.

—¿Qué tenemos de malo los hanyou?, ¡¿y cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso?!

—La protegida de Lord Sesshomaru no puede tener a cualquier humano como pareja. —Sesshomaru miró el horizonte, lo cierto es que había pensado que naturalmente Rin elegiría a Kohaku como pareja, pero no parecía que el hombre fuera muy fiel —consecuencias de vivir tan cerca de aquel monje libidinoso—, de cualquier manera no rechazaría la opción de presentarse.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —La verdad no entendía el estupor de Inuyasha, los padres siempre concertaban los matrimonios de sus hijos, siempre había sido así en su familia y en todos los aspectos y sentidos Rin era su cachorro, humano, pero su cachorro al fin y al cabo. Un espíritu libre como ella no podría elegir una pareja adecuada para su estatus como su protegida, tendría que indicarle el camino así no fuera completamente de su agrado.

—¿Qué te resulta tan impresionante? —Finalmente terminó por fastidiarse con su hermano, ya sabía que no podía encargarle incluso una tarea como aquella.

—Pensé que cuando habías notado que Rin había crecido _de verdad_ lo habías notado.

—Explícate. —Percibió algo de molestia en su propia voz y agradeció que Jaken se hubiera ido trotando tras los muchachos.

—Es una niña bonita. —Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza incomodo—. Es muy pequeña, por supuesto, pero todos habían creído… ¡De cualquier manera es muy pequeña para casarse!, ¡los humanos lo hacen hasta los dieciséis o diecisiete!, ¡Rin tiene catorce! —Era una mentira y bastante gorda, muchas de las amiguitas de Rin se habían casado a los trece años, aunque Kagome decía que aquello era una barbaridad y ciertamente había algunas que morían durante el parto. ¡Maldita fuera esa criaja por enamorarse de Sesshomaru y maldita fuera él por escuchar sus tonterías adolescentes!, había pensado que se burlaría largo y tendido de su hermano cuando descubriera su amor por aquella niña inquieta, pero parecía que lo único que iba a ganarse era una niña llorándole encima si no hacía algo por impedir una boda que lo tenía a él como verdugo.

—Aún falta tiempo. —Sesshomaru pareció meditarlo, pudiera ser que se estaba haciendo demasiadas esperanzas, pero a Inuyasha le pareció que se veía más relajado ahora que no era inminente la necesidad de unir con algún humano a su inquieto cachorro.

—Sí. —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos—. Y en todo caso si quieres un humano a la altura vete a encontrarle un príncipe o un terrateniente, seguro que los conoces mejor que yo. —A Sesshomaru le pareció que su hermano estaba más molesto de lo que indicaban las circunstancias.

—No tengo tiempo para perder con humanos. —Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta sin dirigirle otra mirada—. Si no encuentras alguien apropiado en dos años tomare mis propias medidas. —Realmente Inuyasha intuía que no era buena idea dejar que Sesshomaru tomara medidas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A los quince años Sesshomaru acudió a ver a Rin solo, aquello caló hondo en el espíritu de Jaken, pero su fiel sirviente debía entrevistarse con unos demonios del reino del sur en su nombre y no podían perder más tiempo, ¿qué era un año más o un año menos?, como muestra de condescendencia Sesshomaru dejó que su sirviente se llevara a Ah-Un, aunque el dragón fue el más afectado por no ver a su protegida. Sandeces. Todos sus sirvientes estaban malacostumbrados a aquella niña.

Como todos los años llegó al claro donde se encontraban, le sorprendió un poco no ver a Inuyasha en su tronco de siempre, burlón, como un manto rojo en medio de las hojas. Seguramente se estaba escaqueando de la misión que le había otorgado y no pretendía buscar una pareja humana para su protegida, sabía que era mala idea dejarle una tarea tan importante a su tonto medio hermano.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —Rin corrió hacía él, por primera vez desde que la conocía su kimono no estaba maltrecho, como si se hubiera esforzado en cuidarlo, el cabello le caía en suaves bucles sobre los hombros y una hermosa peineta brillaba sobre su cabeza.

—Rin. —Le contestó en el tono seco de siempre y no se paró a preguntarle por qué estaba sola, suponía que Kohaku había tenido cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo se ha encontrado Sesshomaru-sama? —En sus ojos seguía latente la admiración y el amor de siempre, pero su rostro nuevamente había cambiado, los labios se le habían llenado, la mirada le brillaba, su cuerpo se volvía sugerente y había un aroma que no había estado ahí antes, un aroma que a pesar de que nunca había olido Sesshomaru sabía identificar.

Rin estaba en celo.

Aquello era realmente inesperado. Sesshomaru sabía que todas las hembras entraban en celo, las youkais lo hacían así que era de esperarse que los humanos lo hicieran, pero en toda su vida Sesshomaru nunca había detectado a una humana en celo así que simplemente había dado por hecho que el olor que emanaba de ellas era muy tenue, o quizás fuera que en el pasado nunca le había permitido a una humana estar tan cerca de él.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama? —Ella lo observó atenta, las manos entrecruzadas al frente, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera. Se había puesto perfume, un aroma a rosas que era bastante aceptable, pero no podía disimular el olor a mujer dispuesta que ofrecía su cuerpo.

Sabía que Inuyasha estaba en un error, el cuerpo de Rin ya estaba listo para unirse con un macho, no necesitaban esperar un año más, de hecho intuía que para ella no tener un compañero podía llegar a ser doloroso por lo mucho que su cuerpo parecía exigir que se le tomara.

—Rin. —Ella respondió a su nombre como la cuerda vibrante de un shamisen.

—¿Si?

—A llegado la hora de que contraigas matrimonio.

—¿Qué? —No esperaba la palidez en su rostro, ni aquella expresión como la de quien ha recibido un duro golpe.

—Estas en la edad en la que un humano debe tener un compañero.

—Pero yo… —Rin nunca había intentado imponerse a él antes—. No, no quiero…

—¿No deseas tener un compañero? —Dado lo muy necesitado que parecía su cuerpo la reacción de su protegida era un enigma para él.

—No. —Rin negó con la cabeza, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Yo solo quiero estar con usted.

—No voy a dejarte. —Frunció un poco el ceño ante la mera idea risoria de que alguna vez renunciara a ella—. Tu compañero deberá aceptarme, rendirme pleitesía y sentirse honrado porque siga protegiendo de ti. —Rin alzó a él sus enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate.

—¿No va a dejarme?

—Este Sesshomaru no se repite. —Ella avanzó hasta él, uno, dos, tres pasos y se abrazó fuerte a su cintura, sus brazos delgados de humano se aferraron a él, su rostro bonito se clavó en su pecho y sintió como su ser entero se estremecía de tranquilidad ante la idea de que nunca sería dejado.

Por instinto Sesshomaru le pasó una mano por la espalda, como cuando era niña y de improviso se quedaba dormida, se dio cuenta que el tenue aroma de su celo se colaba en su cuerpo y subía por su nariz despertando cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo.

Si Inuyasha no cumplía con su parte del trato tendría que hacerlo él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La verdad cuando Sesshomaru había decidido que casaría a su cachorro con uno de los de su raza no se hubiera imaginado que obtendría tanta resistencia.

Jaken había estado de acuerdo en que era hora de encontrarle un compañero, pero estaba resultando de nula ayuda y de hecho parecía arreglárselas para descartar a todos los candidatos.

Ese de ahí no porque no tiene suficientes riquezas.

Ese de allá no porque es demasiado mayor y no podrá tener buena descendencia.

Ese es demasiado duro, haría llorar a Rin.

Aquel no tiene sentido del humor y hay que ser casi santo para aguantar a esa niña.

No, no, demasiado feo, Rin no se merecía aquello.

Más que un viejo y verde sirviente daba la impresión de ser una madre encaprichada con su criatura que no iba a dejarla ir costara lo que costara. Por otro lado también él estaba empezando a hartarse de los humanos, si convivir con ellos ya era suficiente tormento tratar con sus personas lo suficiente como para conocerlos un poco era un suplicio.

No había encontrado resistencia, eso era verdad, todos parecían más que dispuestos a contraer matrimonio con la protegida del gran Sesshomaru, pero sus comentarios acerca de Rin siempre conseguían molestarlo y anular el compromiso.

Corría el rumor de que la protegida del gran Sesshomaru era una hermosa mujer oculta en una aldea protegida por un demonio (¡Ja!, en tu cara Inuyasha), la mayoría de los hombres la veían como una hermosa e inútil figura decorativa que le haría ganarse las simpatías del Lord del Oeste y algunos de los más estúpidos se habían atrevido a comentar sobre los placeres de su cuerpo en su presencia.

Sesshomaru sabía cuál era la finalidad de un matrimonio y comprendía que el acto sexual en sí era placentero, más allá del acto de traer descendencia y linaje a la familia. Entendía que Rin se entregaría a su esposo y que alguien se deleitaría en su cuerpo, probablemente, pero no quería escucharlo y que alguien lo mencionara en su presencia no podía tratarse más que como una ofensa.

Aquel año había sido infructuoso y finalmente solo le había quedado una solución, la más simple de todas y la que había planeado al inicio.

Casaría a Rin con Kohaku, aunque los dos se mostraran renuentes al inicio estaba seguro de que las cosas irían a buen puerto al final y sinceramente estaba cansado de lores debiluchos y príncipes que solo sabían jugar con el dinero. Él era un guerrero y como tal quería un guerrero para que cuidara de su protegida, ni más ni menos.

Jaken había refunfuñado un poco, pero al final había aceptado que aquella era la mejor opción, si de humanos se hablaba. Sesshomaru le había cuestionado, ligeramente sorprendido, que otra opción además de humanos podía quedar.

—Hanyous… o Youkais… su señor… —De los Hanyou ni hablar, tenía predisposición en su contra, simplemente no iba a permitirlo y en cuanto a los youkais… si bien podía encontrar con relativa facilidad youkais importantes que aceptaran a Rin para congraciarse con él lo cierto es que aquello sería peligroso. Rin era una humana y una humana considerablemente frágil si era sincero, un youkai que no se midiera en su fuerza, un youkai que la amara con demasiado entusiasmo, incluso que la abrazara sin medirse, cualquiera de esas cosas podían romperla como al más frágil cristal.

No iba a arriesgarse.

 **Dieciséis años.**

Generalmente cuando Sesshomaru iba a verla no solía quedarse mucho tiempo con ella, una tarde y cuando le apetecía todo un día, aquella vez, sin embargo, sucedió algo que estaba fuera de sus predicciones.

Inuyasha había tenido un cachorro. Un cachorro blanco como la leche con unos sagaces ojos dorados que eran más parecidos a los suyos que a los de su padre. Kagome, su madre, lucía aun cansada por el reciente parto así que Inuyasha revoloteaba alrededor de ella y Rin se había erguido como la alegre madre sustituta, meciendo al hanyou en brazos y acercando su nariz respingona a la pequeña de él.

Sesshomaru se quedó esa noche aunque nadie pareció notarlo, hubo un momento incluso que su protegida le pasó aquel delicado bulto. Sesshomaru lo colocó adecuadamente en su brazo aunque sin muestras de sentimentalismo, ante la mirada asombrada de su protegida se encogió de hombros.

—Inuyasha también fue un cachorro. —No es que él anduviera por ahí cargando a su medio hermano, pero era inteligente y había visto como lo cargaba su madre humana, de cualquier manera los hanyous eran resistentes en comparación con los niños humanos.

Jaken había sido más débil y al final se había rendido a la curiosidad y había pasado largo rato viendo al cachorro de su medio hermano, al final había declarado, así sin grandes aspavientos, que era agradable porque se parecía más a Sesshomaru-sama y nada más.

La pequeña cabaña había estado tan llena de humanos celebrando, borrachos y riendo que Sesshomaru había salido a caminar, no tenía verdaderas intenciones de irse, después de todo tenía que arreglar el enlace de su protegida, pero al final Rin lo siguió, sigilosa como el viento.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?

—Rin. —Era una noche bonita, con viento fresco y luna brillante.

—¿Se marcha?

—No en realidad. —Giró hacía ella con la fuerza de sus ojos dorados—. Vine a asentar las condiciones de tu matrimonio.

—¿Mi matrimonio? —A vistas claras era un tema del que no quería hablar y del que esperaba se hubiera olvidado.

—Kohaku me parece un candidato aceptable. —Si bien no excelente, pero era lo que había.

—¡Yo no…! —Rin alzó la voz, pero luego pareció recapacitar que era a su señor a quien le hablaba—. No deseo casarme con Kohaku….

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —Siempre había sido condescendiente con ella, pero aquel era un asunto que necesitaba premura, en contacto con el hanyou de Inuyasha su cuerpo parecía haber reaccionado a la maternidad y se ofrecía complaciente y dispuesto, piel caliente, senos hinchados, humedad y entrega de la que ella no era consciente.

—Yo… —Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Rin. —La reprendió con el tono duro de siempre—. No soporto la debilidad, lo sabes.

—Yo solo lo quiero a usted. —Para su desconcierto las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Este Sesshomaru te ha dicho que tu matrimonio no va a provocar que deje de visitarte.

—¡Quiero estar con usted, solo con usted! —Las mejillas se le encendieron sin que fuera capaz de dejar de llorar, sus pestañas húmedas brillaron bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Estas insinuando…? —Su voz fue particularmente fría—. ¿Estas insinuando que quieres que este Sesshomaru sea tu pareja? —Rin negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sus mejillas aun mojadas.

—Eso sería insolente. —Su voz era débil, como una flauta que se queda sin viento—. El amor que siento por Sesshomaru-sama no puede ser correspondido, pero me basta con verlo, me basta con ser su protegida, yo no… no soportaría que alguien más me tocara… —Se estremeció y sin ser consciente Sesshomaru apretó los puños, como si las palabras de ella pudieran hacerse realidad—. No soportaría que un hombre me desnudara, que me recorriera, yo, yo sé que no puede ser usted y nunca he pensado… pe-pero no quiero… —Las lágrimas ahogaron sus palabras—. No me entregue a alguien Sesshomaru-sama.

—Es tu cuerpo el que lo pide. —Sesshomaru la miró fijo, ella enrojeció, casi con la candidez en que lo hacía cuando era niña.

—Yo-yo haré que deje de hacerlo. —En realidad no tenía idea de cómo lograr aquello y nunca hubiera sospechado que su cuerpo pedía casarse, Sesshomaru notó en su turbación que ella no era consciente de su propio celo, que era completamente ingenua y ajena a los signos claros que pedían que fuera tomada.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella al bosque, Rin lo siguió aguantando los suspiros, con la confianza ciega que siempre le había demostrado, a pesar de cualesquiera que fueran las circunstancias.

Sesshomaru no había esperado ese cambio en los eventos y por primera vez en su vida no había sido capaz de descifrar el amor que aquel cachorro le tenía hasta que se lo había confesado. La había recogido como se recoge una mascota cuando era niña, la había visto crecer y le había colgado obsequios encima como se lo había hecho notar más de una vez Inuyasha, le había dado un sitio especial en su vida y se lo había hecho notar innumerables veces.

Era completamente lógico que el curso de los eventos terminara así, ella era una hembra humana y él se había empeñado en hacer que notara que la distinguía por encima de las demás. Sabía cuál era su lugar, sin embargo, no le había confesado su amor esperando que la aceptara, no había pedido de él otra cosa que la dejara continuar su camino así, viéndolo cuando él quería hacerlo, amándolo aunque él no la amara de vuelta, rechazando una vida normal con un hombre de su raza.

La internó en el bosque tan profundo que le llamó la atención que ella no preguntara a dónde iban o con qué motivo, aun aguantando la tristeza, parecía que en su cabeza y en su alma no había sitio más que para tratar de hacer frente a su destino.

Finalmente llegaron frente a un árbol cubierto por helechos, Sesshomaru se sentó como lo hacía cuando ella era niña y fingía descansar para que pudiera comer o jugar, solo que esta vez la sujetó de los brazos y la sentó frente a él, ojos que la miraban fijo.

—Deja de llorar, ahora. —Ella lo hizo como bien pudo, apretando tanto los dientes que cualquier hombre más sensible se hubiera enamorado ahí y en ese momento de ella—. Rin, es probable que con sus acciones este Sesshomaru te haya confundido, pero nunca fue mi intención criar a un humano para que fuera mi pareja. —Rin lo sabía, Inuyasha se lo había dicho muchas veces, que no se abrazara a esa fantasía, se quedaba en el árbol mientras Sesshomaru los visitaba y luego le decía que no veía cambios en su hermano, que dejara de ilusionarse.

—Lo siento. —No había gran cosa que pudiera decir al respecto, bastante estaba haciendo ya con contener las lágrimas.

—Los humanos siempre me han parecido débiles, insignificantes… —Guardó silencio para que ella lo entendiera, los ojos color chocolate que siempre estaban llenos de vida lentamente se iban opacando, como si la vida se les fuera drenada—. Nunca he tenido una pareja porque no me ha parecido necesario tenerla.

—Entiendo Sesshomaru-sama. —Sintió como ella sostenía la respiración, su menudo cuerpo estaba temblando, como un animal adolorido que buscara esconderse sin poder escapar de su captor.

—Varias veces en mi camino me he preguntado si no hubiera sido mejor dejarte en una villa humana desde el inicio, no dejar que me siguieras.

—Sesshomaru-sama… —Su voz tembló, aquello le causaba dolor así que se apretó las manos una contra la otra, decidida a no llorar para no importunarlo—. Hubiera preferido morir a no seguir mi camino con usted. —Ahí estaba, esa lealtad que le había entregado abierta y libremente, aquella lealtad que era más fuerte que su propia vida, que sus sentimientos o aquel corazón humano que latía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

Si bien todo lo que le había dicho era cierto también era cierto que aquel cachorro humano siempre había roto sus barreras y pasado por alto sus prejuicios, desde hacía un tiempo era su posesión más preciada y si entregar a otro hombre aquella preciada posesión ensombrecía de esa manera sus ojos y cubría de lágrimas sus mejillas entonces Sesshomaru no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Si ese es tu deseo… —La sujetó por la nuca, ella cerró los ojos, aquello respondía una incógnita, verdaderamente aquella mujer aceptaría sin pena la muerte si es que él se lo ordenaba.

Era Lord Sesshomaru de las tierras del Oeste. No le debía cuentas a nadie, no le importaba la opinión de nadie, no tenía que responder ante nadie.

Le bajó la fina yukata hasta dejar descubiertos sus hombros, ella tembló pero no abrió los ojos, era mejor así, ella nunca lo había visto en otras circunstancias que no fuera su calmado y frío tutor.

Respiró hondo, calmándose, modulando sus fuerzas, el miedo de ella no lo dejaba pensar claramente, el olor a sal y sus temblores no eran precisamente estimulantes. La sujetó de la cintura y la sentó encima de él, con brusquedad, ella abrió los ojos y pegó un grito, un grito muy humano, muy femenino, tenía gracia.

—No voy a unirte en matrimonio con un humano si tanto insistes. —La adoración en sus ojos era tal que podía perder a cualquiera—. Pero no puedo dejar que sigas por ahí atrayendo a los machos con tanto descaro.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —Su chillido fue de lo más explícito, era completamente inconsciente de la fuerza de su celo.

—Voy a sellarte. —Sesshomaru explicó sin hacer caso a su exabrupto—. Pero ya no podrás ser de ningún otro. —Ella asintió ferviente con la cabeza, tampoco es como si Sesshomaru le hubiera dejado elegir a esas alturas—. Cierra los ojos. —Ella lo hizo, obediente como la niña que siempre había sido, la recordó cuando le regalaba coronas de flores y lo besaba donde bien podía entre risas—. Respira. —Se lo ordenó cuando ella se quedó lívida, le había terminado de abrir la yukata, sin demasiadas ceremonias descubrió sus senos a pesar de que la piel de ella se puso roja de vergüenza, como si hubiera pescado alguna alergia.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la espalda, la acercó a él y la mordió en medio de los pechos, ella chilló de dolor, pero pese a todo lo abrazó, como si el causante de su dolor fuera el único que pudiera calmarla, en cuanto salió sangre Sesshomaru pasó a lamerla, nunca había probado sangre humana y la verdad la sangre de Rin le parecía perturbadora, pero tenía que hacerlo para que aquello funcionara.

La lamió hasta que la sangre dejo de fluir, una media luna se dibujó entre sus pechos y Rin cayó, dormida o desmayada, no lo sabía, entre sus brazos. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que seguía lamiendo sin razón, pero tampoco tenía un motivo para parar. Con su lengua recorrió su piel, aquello que nadie nunca había tocado y que él nunca había imaginado que sería suyo. Le gustó el sabor, le gusto el tacto y le gusto el aroma, la acunó entre sus brazos y procedió a acomodarle la ropa, finalmente la ovillo contra su pecho y la dejó ahí, durmiendo cálida contra él.

Minutos después Inuyasha llegó ante él y se paró a unos pocos pasos, viéndolo con mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¿Qué? —Inconscientemente Sesshomaru giró a Rin hacía él ocultándola de su hermano, siempre había sabido que era territorial, pero ahora acababa de comprender que mostrar a Rin vulnerable era algo que no iba a permitirle ver a nadie.

—Que dejara de oler. —Inuyasha parecía perplejo.

—La selle. —Sesshomaru lo observó con sus sorprendentes ojos dorados—. ¿Es que no has sellado a tu sacerdotisa?

—¿Cómo es eso? —Si hasta parecía idiota.

—Le dices a los otros machos y a su propio cuerpo que solo te pertenece a ti. —Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja—. Aunque a lo mejor en tu caso no es así.

—Si le dijera a Kagome que su cuerpo me pertenece me enterraría en el piso, me diría no sé qué de los derechos de las mujeres y del fiminismo o algo así. —Inuyasha tardó exactamente cinco segundos en entender—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?, ¿Rin ahora es tuya?, ¿tuya en qué sentido?

—En todos los sentidos.

—¡Ella no es un juguete! —Sesshomaru se puso de pie con la joven en brazos, Inuyasha lo observó con los ojos encendidos—. Está enamorada de ti y si vas a aprovecharte de ella por eso…

—Inuyasha. —Realmente siempre le había fastidiado hablar con su hermano—. No tengo que darte explicaciones. —Aunque era divertido ver como se preocupaba por su ingenuo cachorro—. Pero si te interesa quien pidió estar para siempre conmigo fue ella.

—¡Sé que detestas a los humanos!, ellos tienen corazones frágiles y Rin te ha querido desde que era una niña, si intentas hacerle algo malo ni siquiera se va a enterar. —Sesshomaru soltó un bufido, realmente Inuyasha era molesto.

—Sellar a una hembra tiene un inconveniente. —Siguió caminando, Inuyasha lo siguió con recelo pero sin hacer escandalo—. También te sella a ti a ella. —No dio más explicaciones, además la sonrisita de superioridad de Inuyasha estaba reclamando ser borrada a la brevedad posible.

Rin suspiró entre sus brazos, Sesshomaru observó su rostro bonito bajo la luz de la luna, ciertamente era su cachorro y le tenía un aprecio que nunca iba a sentir por otro ser, humano o no, pero sería particularmente sencillo amarla como se amaba a una hembra, su cuerpo parecía responder a cada toque que le daba, se entregaba por completo tal y como había sido desde la primera vez que esos ojos chocolate se pusieron en su camino.

—Al final parece que no querías experimentar la paternidad después de todo.

—Inuyasha… silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Llevaba días con este fanfic completo, pero sin internet no había manera de subirlo, se suponía, en un inicio que debía estar para Febrero, si claro. De cualquier manera espero que lo disfruten, aquí no deja de llover, iré por otro café.

 _10 de Marzo del 2016 Jueves_


End file.
